


Who is Tipp?

by OvarianEruption



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: COVID-19, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Infinity!!!, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvarianEruption/pseuds/OvarianEruption
Summary: Pit finds himself a secret identity when he’s in the gym of the Smash Mansion. It guarantees to promote longevity...at least that’s what he thinks will save his mortal friends.
Kudos: 8





	1. I'm immortal?!

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short Smash Bros. story after playing Ring Fit Adventure for six days in a row. My arms and legs are sore, and I soon felt immense pain when I connected the similarities between Tipp and Pit. Also realizing that I have yet to download the second fighters pass for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Oww! Uh, I mean, enjoy!

The Super Smash Bros. fighters living at the Smash Mansion were not always use to free time. As new competitors began to live in the mansion, more tournaments were being held. With that came the arrival of another enemy that nearly took out the entire universe. Following the traumatic struggle in restoring the entire world, new competitors continued making their arrival to the mansion. What soon followed was something the Smash fighters’ thought was an event coming out of a Hollywood blockbuster.

“Gee Lady Palutena, this COVID-19 virus is really taking out civilization!”

Pit exclaimed this to the Skyworld Goddess, who was situated in a white-colored swinging armchair reading the latest issue of _Entertainment Weekly_. The angel himself was on a white-colored chaise, staring at the backyard of the Smash mansion where the young fighters were caught in an intense game of social-distancing tag.

“Pit, mortals are the unfortunate victims to war, pandemics, famine, any catastrophic event that...sadly kills them or causes a strive for human society to change their ways,” Palutena explained to the angel, putting down her magazine. “I have seen many events play out like this virus. While it may not seem much to us now, it could trigger multiple events that can lead to famine, war, and potentially, the collapse of civilization as we know it.”

“Dang!” was all that Pit can say, looking to Palutena now instead of the children playing outside. “Guess I’ve only been lucky to see a few wars, several world economic depressions, famines, and the gradual depletion of natural resources. You got to see all of mankind evolve. Lucky...”

“Well, guess there’s a bit of luck with being a Goddess. I do enjoy seeing space...even if we have to deal with Space Pirates and... ugh, Pyrrhon. The humans seem to come up with many technological advancements to advance society...just not social change.” Palutena added.

“That’s positive to hear!” Pit replied.

“Also Pit...you’re going to be here for a long time too. Angels in Skyworld live longer than mortal beings.” Palutena explained to the angel. “You’ll probably be seeing more life events than Mario, Link, Ness, Shulk, Min Min, Joker, well a good portion of the fighters living here. Also, Magnus and a few of your soldiers too.”

“Dang...WHAT?!” Pit exclaimed. “So... I’m probably going to outlive the entire mansion?!”

“Precisely...same with me. Death is inevitable after all.”

“Surely there has to be a way that humans can live longer...Palutena, there’s got to be a way for them to live longer!” Pit says in a panic, landing himself in the goddess’s lap scared.

“Well...” Palutena says. “Humans have been researching ways to extend their years. They can live up to a hundred years old...perhaps a few decades added but that’s about it. Although...”

“Oh, tell me, please! Please!! I’ve got to let the other fighters know!!” Pit begged to the goddess. “They have to live long too!!”

“Pit...immortality is hard to achieve if you are a regular mortal. While your friends are lucky enough to know a few gods, their lives will slowly age.” Palutena told to the angel, whom she beamed back to the chaise. She got up and summoned her staff. “I may know of a few ancient techniques to diminish mortal aging but imagine if this were to get out in modern society...especially right now.”

“So... you know a solution?!” Pit asked.

“Yes, but it will require some research back at the Skyworld Library. I will go ahead and read up on it at the palace. As for you in the meantime...you can read a collection of mortal magazines that are in my bedroom.”

Palutena snapped her fingers to not only wear her silver eyeglasses but summoned physical issues of living magazines throughout the bedroom under the titles of _Shape, Fitness, Prevention, Woman’s World, Cosmopolitan, Eat This: Not That!, Cooking Light, Food Network_ , and _Self._ Pit grabbed a copy of _Prevention_ which had a picture of a strawberry alarm clock citing quick health habits and tips for managing stress.

“Su...to....ress...” Pit read aloud. “These words are a bit hard to read...oh man, this is going to be tough.”

“Actually...I do have some of these magazines on my mortal iPad here...the device should be able to read the information to you.” Palutena told to the angel, snapping her fingers again to poof the physical magazines out of existence and receiving an iPad which she handed to Pit. “And we won’t hear from Viridi on ruining the earth...again.”

“Sweet!” Pit cheered, playing with the tablet. “I can even look up videos! And games! Also...”

“Pit, please focus on your goal here. I’m also taking time out – well, we have no schedule due to this virus so no fights or living – but I’m looking into immortality techniques as well. Maybe these techniques will let Smash go on longer...”

“Yeah!! I’m going to let everyone live!!!” Pit squealed. “We’ll be _Super Smash Bros. Infinity_!! Thank you Lady Palutena!!”

“That’s an eager spirit there...I will be in Skyworld looking some things up. Please keep yourself busy!” Palutena said to the angel, before tapping her staff. Instantly, the Goddess vanished herself away with a sudden beam of light.

“Alright...time to look up ways to live!!” Pit exclaimed, opening the Google app on the tablet. “Hey Google, tell me how humans can live longer...”


	2. I have the solution to help mortal mankind!

Several hours passed and soon enough, Pit found himself asleep on the floor of Lady Palutena’s bedroom. His drool startled him, covering a small part of the iPad. He quickly rose himself up from the white carpet and glanced at the bay window.

“It’s dark already!!!” Pit exclaimed. “I barely even got any information to help my friends!! Maybe...I can look up the history...I had to suck up some info while on Google...”

Pit searched the tabs to find any information he looked up. Multiple videos highlighting faith longevity, Keto diets (which made Pit cry), Vegan diets (Pit screamed seeing pizza with no cheese and exited out of the video immediately), MyFitnessPal articles targeting essential exercise moves, and multi-level marketing propaganda were all that Pit looked into. He slept into a two-hour conference highlighting protein shakes that looked like human ashes that Hades would puff for fun.

“Mortal souls to consume...blegh!” Pit gagged in disgust. “That’s all I can find huh.... guess I have no solutions left to save my friends from their mortal life.”

Pit found himself worried. He quietly left Lady Palutena’s bedroom and dragged himself down the long hallway. As he made his way to the elevator, he noticed a few fighters looking at the bulletin board.

“Are you sure it’s necessary to go tomorrow Wii Fit?” Little Mac asked the female trainer.

“Hey, it’s okay if you’re not ready to go to the gym yet. I’ll take care of myself and heed myself to every precaution.” Wii Fit told the boxing champion. “I just can’t believe they finally renovated the gym. I heard the gym has been around ever since Sonic joined the mansion. Like, how did they-”

“Gym...” Pit muttered. “That’s a way to live longer right? Wait– “

The angel felt a buzz of energy and immediately made his way to the trainer and boxer.

“GYM?! The gym’s open?!” Pit yelled to the two.

“Uh yeah...it’s been under reconstruction since this whole pandemic happened. Guess you didn’t hear since you live forever...” Little Mac told the angel.

“No way!” Pit cheered. “There’s an answer here!! AN ANSWER!!”

Pit screamed “EVERYONE’S GOING TO LIVVVVEEEE!!” as he ran away from Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer.

“Uh...he’s optimistic to health it seems...” Wii Fit Trainer wondered.

“Healthy? Pit? Naaaah!” Little Mac said. “That angel eats triple cheeseburgers, Cheetos dipped in ranch dressing, iced Dunkin coffees with extra cream and sugar, and candy salads...for one meal. I doubt he works out but he’s immortal so he can probably cancel out high blood pressure and multiple types of diabetes. There’s no way he works it all out.”

“Guess time will tell on him...he’s still 13, right?” Wii Fit Trainer asked the boxer.

Away from the fitness gurus, Pit entered his bedroom and slammed the door.

“I have to join the gym tomorrow!!! I can finally give the answer of longevity to every fighter!!! _Super Smash Bros. Infinity_!!!”

Pit laughed in success loudly before he found himself asleep on his bedroom floor.


	3. It's my first day at the gym!! I'm Tipp!!

The next day, Pit found himself in front of the gym entrance. He was dressed in a white sports tank, black gym shorts, and black sneakers. The angel snapped his fingers which triggered his wings to become invisible. His gold laurel crown was removed and placed in his brown canvas gym bag.

“Now everyone won’t know it’s me. It’s time to be the trainer that will let every fighter in this mansion live!!” Pit said to himself quietly.

Pit pushed open the glass doors of the gym entrance. He was in awe over the renovated gymnasium which not only had a basketball court and an enclosed swimming pool, but a second story housing many exercise machines, weight racks, a long-running track, and a smoothie bar. Funky, loud pop music that sounded like it was in another language played over the entire gym. Modern glass windows overlook the other part of the mansion and the huge mountains that enclose the property away from the public world. The colors of black and orange accented the entire area, including the shiny receptionist desk. A young woman with her bright red hair in a high ponytail was overlooking another part of the desk before she saw Pit.

“Oh hello!” The young woman cheerfully greeted the (hidden winged) angel. “Are you a fighter here?”

“Oh ye-er, I mean no.” Pit answered politely as he changed his response. “Um, I’m wanting to apply for the sub-trainer position here at the gym. I want to help out the other fighters through exercise and healthy...habits!”

“Well, that’s delightful. Let me just ask you a few questions and show you around.” The young woman told to the angel, grabbing a clipboard from the desk. “Now, what is your name?”

“My name is...” Pit began to say, before finally coming up with a name. “Tipp.”

“Tipp...that’s cool.” The young woman wrote down. “Oh, I didn’t get to introduce myself to you! My name is Joy. I work here including Con – he’s a cool guy. He’s just busy assessing the pool for the fighters to use this afternoon. I’m known to be the ‘Ring Fit Trainee’ to some people now including– “

“JOY! Hey, that’s a new face we got here!”

“Whoa!!” was all Pit, well Tipp now, could yelp. A floating bronze ring with golden bursts of energy came close to the new trainee. Tipp looked to Joy the Ring Fit Trainee who was in no way surprised by the look of her superior.

“Yep! Ring, this is Tipp. He looks like he’ll make a perfect trainer for some of the fighters starting our new program.” Joy explained to Ring who looked over Tipp carefully.

“Wow really?!” Tipp asked the trainee. “A new program...that sounds like it’ll make everyone live longer! Increase life longevity...that’s going to be great!”

Ring laughed.

“Ring, I’m hoping to help the fighters live longer and to train for tough battles once the tournaments restart. I’m ready to know the basics of your life program.” Tipp told to the floating Ring.

“Well, that sounds thrilling! Now, I figured today, on our opening day sadly, not too many people would be here due to that virus scaring everyone from the gyms and most public spaces, but I feel that your optimistic energy will bring the fighters here. Maybe we’ll give them a spark in coming back to work out. We are kind of far from civilization so it shouldn’t be bad to start training.” Ring explained to Tipp.

“After all, we’re all stuck inside! No virus will defeat all of us!” Tipp exclaimed, then laughing with Ring and Joy.

“Oh man, I love this kid!” Ring told the female trainee. “We’re about to start our first session upstairs and the fighters should be here any minute. Care to start with Joy?”

“Of course!” Tipp replied, following Joy upstairs to the gym area. Ring floated ahead of them.

“Now, our program consists of an item similar to how Ring looks here...I’m going to help you start with basic stretches and we will gradually get into intense exercises. Also, Tipp, you are going to want to take your shoes and socks off to show a sense of relaxation to the fighters. You’re calm and these guys will love to see you for pre-stretching and cooldowns...”

As Joy and Ring lectured on to Tipp about the Ring Fit Program, the disguised angel could not help but cheer himself on quietly. He was going to help every fighter live as long as him. In his mind, he found himself yelling that Smash will live on forever!

 _Super Smash Bros. Infinity,_ indeed!


	4. I am Tipp!!!

With a bit of difficulty and gradual practice every session, Tipp soon became the resident posture professional of the Smash Gym. To the fighters, he was known as the impeccable postured paragon of poseability who coached everyone on the exercise moves Joy and Con demonstrated with Ring in the workout sessions. Multiple sessions occurred throughout the day, which eventually turned to weeks, then to a new month, which followed by another month. Tipp knew the Ring Fit Program inside and out, even adopting some of the healthy habits Joy and Con promoted to the fighters. He celebrated what seemed his 63rd cooldown, well his 630th cooldown, with a spinach smoothie. Tipp began to know more about Joy and Con, their life stories, and their experiences with Ring.

“We took down this guy named Dragaux and it was challenging for us. Ring included. That guy was a total jerk, I tell you what.” Joy blabbed on to Tipp.

“Well, look at the time!” Con said, looking to the silver clock which pointed to nine. “Closing time is here!”

“I can’t believe Ring is finally getting us an off day! Actually, it’s a whole weekend off with Monday added!” Tipp told to his other coworkers. “It feels like forever since we got started.”

“Yeah, since July!” Joy exclaimed. “Labor Day is really here...”

Tipp found himself shocked. It was almost fall and it seemed like yesterday he was searching for an answer to make the fighters immortal. It almost felt like he was someone else before he found the gym. The trio, including Ring, exited the gym.

“I hope when we get back together on Tuesday, we can _finally_ see that last fighter in a gym session!” Joy told to her male colleagues. “I want to see who Pit is and also, to see a pure angel! Not that weird goth one who struggles with knee lifts!”

“Agreed.” Tipp and Conn stated to each other. “Jinx!”

“You guys deserve a break; I’ll see you all on Tuesday morning!” Ring said, floating away from the trainers. “Have a great weekend trainees!”

“Bye Ring!” The three trainers waved goodbye, before going their separate ways.

Tipp found himself in front of the elevator, getting a close look of his face, which looked almost transparent. He was exhausted from all of the constant exercise sessions. Yet, he found more muscle mass on his arms, legs, and abs. His adoption of healthy eating habits and sleep brought out his complexion and thick brown hair. His voice became soft as if he were an actual angel. It’s almost as if his previous self had vanished or was Thanos-snapped out of existence.

“This is me? Right?” Tipp muttered to himself. “Am I... still Pit?”

The silver elevator door suddenly opened. Tipp looked to see a very familiar face inside of the elevator.


	5. Tipp meets Dark Pit!!

“Pittoo?”

“Oh, come on...did Lady Palutena and Pit teach you that awful pet name? I swear Pit-stain is getting everyone with that nickname! Gah, I hate it!”

“Wait, Pit?” Tipp asked the dark angel known as Dark Pit professionally. When in reality, everyone nicknamed him Pittoo for the ease of remembrance.

“Yeah...you haven’t seen him before Tipp?” Dark Pit asked Tipp. “Figures – he’s not one to work out as much as everyone else here. Yet, he can eat an entire buffet and not gain a single pound! He has energy in fights to boot. It’s insane! How can he do that?!”

“Come on Pittoo, now don’t be jealous of your twin just because he has a different metabolism and workout strategy. Everyone is different!” Tipp reminded to the dark angel. “Body comparison is not healthy and will strain your mental well-being. Also, triggering psychological disorders that will create negative body habits. You are perfectly fine the way you are, and Pit will think so as well.”

_Well yeah, my body is different. That’s for every body. They are all unique. Literally! Wait, am I finally myself again? Hey–_

“Ah, your advice is kind of a life savior.” Dark Pit told the trainer. “I’m grateful you seem to help every fighter out. I shouldn’t be comparing myself harshly to my twin brother after all. He got me out of that bad trap years ago...and I could have been defeated easily if it wasn’t for him. Pit helped me live my own life...outside of Skyworld. I’m grateful for him.”

_Ah, that sounds sweet. Pittoo, I’m grateful for you too. Oh n–_

“Now, that sounds reassuring. Positive thinking...I’m proud of you Dark Pit! I hope to see you Tuesday!” Tipp told to the dark angel, directing himself to the staircase instead. “Be positive in your health journey!”

“I shall. Thanks Tipp!” Dark Pit thanked the trainer, stepping off of the elevator.

_Man, I haven’t used the elevator in months. Though the stairs are making my legs strong...guess I’ll go with Tipp’s suggestion then. I can’t wait to be myself this weekend._

The following morning, Pit found himself exhausted in his bed. His muscles ached, leaving him only enough strength to grab his iPhone and open it. Only to find himself putting it back due to his sudden fatigue. The strength in browsing sounded like a lot of work. Who knew a disguise as a gym trainee would be so tiring? Picking up healthier habits, tough exercises, and consuming nothing but vegetables is hard work. Maybe his off days were better served to eat junk food, binge-watching tv shows, and playing video games. Pit eventually got himself up from his bed to enjoy his Saturday morning.


	6. Pit and Tipp?!?

The entertainment center of the mansion had the strong aroma of espresso which alerted Pit as he walked in the room. The angel saw Ren Amamiya handling an espresso machine. The polite teenager poured a double shot of espresso into a ceramic mug and gave it to Mario.

“Grazie.” Mario thanked the teen who was also known as Joker on the battlefield.

“Sojiro was nice to offer an espresso machine for the entertainment room,” Luigi told to Ren. “We’re also grateful you can use it Ren. Your espresso tastes amazing!”

“Why thank you Luigi– WHOA!!” Ren thanked the plumber before turning his attention to the angel. “Pit, you looked like you’ve gained...muscle.”

“Mamma Mia!” Mario exclaimed. “Pit, you look strong!”

“Sì...we’ve hardly seen you in a while!” Luigi added. “The Ring Fit Trainees are really helping everyone out in the mansion. Pit included.”

“Oh yeah...they’ve uh, been helping me,” Pit says nervously, sweat slowly dripping from his forehead. “They are great people!”

“Are you sure about that Pit-stain?”

Pit screamed a little, noticing Dark Pit had entered the room.

“Ye-yeah!” Pit replied. “I’ve been to the gym several times already. The trainees are nice.”

“Um...that’s not what Tipp told me last night. He’s the resident posture professional who starts everyone off. He has not seen you yet!” Dark Pit told his twin brother. “As a matter of fact, I–“

Dark Pit froze when he saw Pit from head-to-toe, who appeared with a muscular frame and a better face complexion.

“Well...what?” Pit asked Pittoo. _Ah man, I’m done for! Now he’s going to call me out!! He may know that I’m–_

“Actually, never mind what I said. You look like you’ve been training too. Maybe sans the Ring Fit trainees. Although I do suggest seeing them for advice and some fun facts!” Dark Pit commented to his twin brother.

“Yeah, you have got to work out with them Pit. They’re really fun!” Ren suggested to Pit while pouring out milk for his cat Morgana in a small dish. 

“Really, guess I’ll go and see them on Tuesday. Since they’re not here now...” _Hey, you dummy! You work for them. Soon everyone in the mansion is going to know you’re–_

Pit thanked the others and left the entertainment center. Perhaps he’ll find another activity to do today...without any of the other fighters seeing him. _Maybe I’ll go on an outdoor excursion...nah, I’m already feeling my body ache._

“You know...Tipp looks like he’d pass as Pit’s older brother.” Luigi told to his brother Mario. “The brown hair, the white shirt, the black shorts– “

“Oh, come on Luigi,” Mario replied. “There is no way Tipp is Pit’s sibling. He’s a human while Pit is an angel.”

“Ah, it won’t make sense. Guess it’s a weird coincidence that they look alike.” Luigi understood, turning back to his americano.


	7. Pit vs. Tipp!!!!

Soon, the relaxing weekend ended. Pit awoke to see the date on his iPhone.

“It’s Tuesday already?! Where did the weekend go?” Pit asked himself. He then saw the time.

“Oh no! I’M LATE!” Pit panicked, hopping out of his bed. _Healthy sleeping habits had to be broken these three days, huh Pit?_

“Tipp be quiet! It’s your employment and my job to let my friends live longer!” Pit commented to his alter-ego’s thoughts. “Now, let me get ready.”

_Fine but try telling that to your friends who wanted to work out with you this morning. The first session after all...is about to begin in fifteen minutes._

“Crap!” Pit exclaimed. “I need to get ready!!”

Pit, in a flash, had a quick shower, breakfast consisting of two strawberry Pop-Tarts and a Lime LaCroix (yummy to Tipp but not to Pit), and was dressed in his work-appropriate gym attire. He snapped his fingers, triggering his wings to become invisible, and hid his gold laurel crown. Quickly, he dashed out of his bedroom.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Ren, Mario, Link, Dark Pit, Little Mac, and Wii Fit Trainer were making their way to the elevator. They were planning to work out together at the first Ring Fit session of the week.

“Spiacente. Luigi can’t join us this morning. He agreed to a brunch date with Daisy instead.” Mario apologized, removing his running visor to adjust the band size.

“That’s fine. Now, we ought to see if Pit’s going to join us.” Little Mac commented. “Class starts in ten minutes.”

Dark Pit heard a ping coming from his dark gym bag. He searched his bag to retrieve his iPhone to find a text message from Pit, verbally spoken in the chat as he didn’t type his text messages.

> **Pit-stain**
> 
> “Hey guys, cannot join you this morning...Lady Palutena asked me to train these recruits in Skyworld. Hope you guys have fun!

Dark Pit turned to the rest of the group, putting his iPhone back in his gym bag.

“Pit-stain is a gym quitter. He’s with Palutena training her guards today. Let’s go!”


	8. Tipp's Grand Reveal!!!

Pit, well Tipp right now, found himself in a puddle of his sweat once he made it inside of the gym.

“Wow, you started work early!” Ring laughed, emerging from the reception desk. “Just in time too...our first session is about to begin.”

“Hmm...it’s weird you came a bit late.” Joy the Ring Fit trainee commented. “Regardless, you’re ready without our pre-stretch!”

“Cool,” Tipp said, catching his breath. He got himself upstairs alongside Joy and Con respectively.

_Okay, Tipp, we need to stay composed. My friends don’t need to know it’s me. Me who is letting them live more than a hundred years old. Or survive with me if I become a God or the Commander of Skyworld._

“I’ll try,” Tipp said to himself.

Footsteps were heard from the staircase, which caused Tipp to turn. Several fighters made their way to the gym mats, keeping their distance between one another. They prepared their exercise rings and their strap attachments to their left thighs. Dark Pit greeted Tipp.

“Hey Tipp. Did you have a good Labor Day Weekend?”

“Oh, hi Dark Pit. Why yes, I had a fun weekend. Relaxed from the gym ( _yeah right, I ached everywhere_ ) and just took the time to have a breather ( _hiding in my room so no one knows I’m Pit_ ).” Tipp told the dark angel.

“Weird, I figure you gym fanatics work out all the time,” Mario commented, receiving side glances from Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac.

“Um, sometimes. But it’s okay to take breaks...even if it’s three days long.” Tipp told the plumber. _Ugh, this weekend felt too short. Take me back please! Puhlease!!_

“Alright, is everyone ready to start?” Ring asked the trainers, who all shouted yes.

“Dang...Pit still hasn’t shown up yet!” Joy said in disappointment. “I was hoping to see the angel join us. He’s the only fighter that hasn’t shown up at all.”

“Pit-stain is training the guards for Lady Palutena right now.” Dark Pit told to the Ring Fit Trainee.

“Well...that’s funny. I don’t remember telling Pit to train soldiers this morning.”

Everyone turned to see Lady Palutena entering the gym area.

_OH CRAP. THEY’RE GOING TO FIND ME OUT. ARGH! WE HAVE TO GET STARTED!_

“Oh Palutena! Hurry and join us!! We’re just about to get started.” Tipp instructed the Goddess who chose to sit between Dark Pit and Link.

“Wait...Pit’s not training the army today?” Dark Pit asked the goddess.

“No... the soldiers are under quarantine right now.” Palutena explained to the dark angel. “As a matter of fact, I haven’t seen Pit in months.”

“What?!” was all the fighters exclaimed between one another, other than Mario and Ren telling Link that they saw him in the mansion the other day.

“I saw him just the other day.” Dark Pit told the goddess. “He lied to us. Pit-stain has to be hiding somewhere in the mansion.”

_Oh my gosh...I haven’t seen Lady Palutena in a few months. How long have I been Tipp? Oh wait...a few months!! Got to keep my composure for these guys...they can’t know! I cannot become...Pit!_

“Okay...why don’t we get started on our stretching? We are a few minutes behind our workout!” Tipp reminds the fighters nervously. “You can save the “Where’s Pit?” discussion after our workout. Now...let’s begin a nice stretch...”

“You know...” Joy interrupted. “We ought to file a police report on his disappearance...”

“I agree.” Ring said.

“I can identify his location. He’s my loyal servant for crying out loud!” Palutena told to everyone, summoning her staff.

_No... Lady Palutena...please don’t!_

Palutena tapped her staff on the ground which revealed a glow of light all over the gym. A different colored light beamed over Tipp, causing him to scream. A starburst of light erupted on him, shaking the entirety of the mansion. Following the sudden earthquake and bright lights, the fighters, trainees, and Ring found themselves in a daze. Tipp awoke on the floor, noticing that his white tank was ripped off, revealing his white wings.

“Ugh...what just happened?” Tipp asked himself, looking at his wings. “Am...I... dead?”

Link got himself up from the floor and witnessed Tipp’s real appearance.

“Puh-puh-Pit?! Is that you?!” Link exclaimed loudly, causing the other fighters to collect their composure and stand up to see that their helpful resident posture professional was actually the fighter who had yet to work out with Ring and her fellow trainees.

“Wha...I can explain!!” Pit told to the swordsman. “Well, I’m still Tipp...”

“Ah, you have your wings.” Mario pointed out to the angel.

“Guess I’m no longer Tipp then.” Pit admitted to everyone.

“Wow...so this whole time, you were the trainer that was helping us...” Joy realized. “That’s the reason we haven’t seen you join any of our gym sessions.”

“No way!” Con exclaimed. “You not only have the strength training for a fighter but...you were kind enough to help the fighters out with their health. Also, you look exactly like Tipp...except with the wings.”

“Con, that’s Pit. That’s the missing fighter!”

“Whoops! Well, that’s impressive of you angel!!”

Ring nodded, floating towards Palutena.

“Goddess Palutena, is this the boy you were chatting about to me the other day?” Ring asked the goddess.

“Yep, that’s him. He’s my loyal servant and lead commander of the Skyworld army.” Palutena told the floating ring. “I figured he’d make his way here once I got the memo you were running the gym here at the mansion. I just did not realize how drastic his appearance changed in the past few months since we had a one-on-one discussion about immortality. He was hard-pressed on wanting to help the fighters live long like him.”

“Immortality...wait, you were planning to stretch out our lifespan? Through exercise?” Ren asked Pit.

“Now that’s an impossible task to accomplish.” Wii Fit Trainer stated. “Us mortals can only live with healthy habits for so long, but it doesn’t guarantee living beyond a century. Honestly, I am impressed by your athletic ability Pit. I’m just surprised you managed to hide your wings.”

“Pit, was this your true intention?” Dark Pit asked his twin.

“Yeah...” Pit finally admitted to Dark Pit, the fighters, and the gym staff. “I was just trying to find a way to see how I can let all of you guys live longer. I can’t see myself outliving everyone...so I came here to find an answer and...I drastically changed myself in the process. I’m sorry for startling everyone...including Lady Palutena, whom I have yet to see in months! I don’t want to see you guys struggling through this pandemic and what events will likely happen in the months or years ahead. I’m just afraid I’ll be the only one left when everyone dies...”

Little Mac came up to the angel and gave him a hug, which ached Pit’s arm muscles a bit more than a deltoid squeeze.

“Hey, we’re going to be alright angel!” The boxer told to Pit. “We’re fine living our years out on earth. It’s just what we do that makes our life.”

“Pit, I was in a coma for one hundred years. I’m still showing my youth and as a matter of fact, a fairy is going to keep me alive for a long time. I might still be around with you and Pittoo.” Link admitted to the angel. “Though, that may not be the case either since I haven’t finished her errands. I’m completely fine with passing away. Yet, those exercises you showed me have kept my stamina up with the younger Links.”

“You made me lose 10 pounds!” Mario exclaimed in joy. “I think you’ve picked up a great hobby! You’re saving my lifespan! Even if I do pass on...”

“Wait, so you guys are okay with...dying?” Pit asked the fighters.

“Heh, my life is barely getting started and I think it goes for almost everyone here that we’ll enjoy the time we have here on earth,” Ren explained to the angel. “My life barely got back to normal before I met you guys to save the universe from the brink of destruction. I’ll be fine going back to Tokyo and enjoying my high school years once Smash is over.”

“Hey...I’m still going to be here with you. Even if we disagree from time to time.” Dark Pit told his twin. “Your intentions to help everyone healthy is pretty neat...I’m proud of you Pit.”

Pit smiled in glee. While it was insane keeping up with intense fitness moves and newly adopted healthy habits for several months, he never expected it to pay off so well. Maybe he ought to keep his new job, sans his Tipp persona.

“Wow, thanks everyone! Now, what do you say we start with our stretching phase of the program?”

Everyone agreed, including Joy and Con who went beside him.

“Great, let’s get started!! _Super Smash Bros. Infinity,_ here we come!!”

The following afternoon, Pit was again coaching another set of fighters eager to strengthen their bodies. He coordinated quite well with the Ring Fit trainees Joy and Con. Lady Palutena and Ring were viewing his session from the smoothie bar.

“My research in extending mortality has secretly paid off. Ring, I wasn’t expecting to see you here at the mansion. From my research, you seem to be helping mortals a lot.” Palutena told to the floating Ring.

“Yeah, I’m still coaching plenty of people. Joy and Con are my recent partners. We were getting bored for quite some time after Dragaux was defeated. Once Master Hand found us, he let us come to renovate the gym and stay in the mansion. You seem to be keeping up with your appearances Great Palutena! Your beauty has yet to be mistouched...you still look like yourself from the late eighties!” Ring told the goddess.

“That’s being a Goddess, Ring! My immortality keeps me picture-perfect!” Palutena exclaimed, flipping her hair back. “I have you to thank for giving my main angel a sense of normalcy. Maybe he’ll adopt his hard work in training his soldiers...the next time a war looms up on all of us.”

“And I have to thank you Great Palutena. Now I can spread my lifelong wisdom here at the mansion. Just like I’ve been doing for centuries...”

The two immortal beings laughed delightfully, toasting their kale smoothies, glimpsing at the energetic angel coaching multiple fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss my gym but please stay home and do not attempt to go to a gym if you live in a high-risk COVID-19 area. Do not be like the Smash fighters and the Ring Fit Trainees working out together in the gym in this fanfiction. They are fictional characters and most likely cannot catch the virus, despite what Pit suspects from them. If you want a fun workout experience, I highly recommend picking up Ring Fit Adventure for Nintendo Switch where available. It’s a fun workout experience and regardless of your lifestyle, it’s very energetic and positive in promoting healthy habits. Hope you guys are doing well!! Please stay safe!!


End file.
